1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat including a frame member, a pad member, and an elastic fiber body (a sheet-like member disposed on a rear surface of the pad member).
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2011-130899 discloses a vehicle seat including a seat cushion and a seatback (seat structure members).
Each of these seat structure members includes a frame member, a pad member, and an elastic fiber body. The frame member configures a seat framework (typically a metal frame). The pad member configures an outer shape of the seat and capable of elastically supporting an occupant, and can be made of resin foam such as polyurethane foam. The elastic fiber body is a flat sheet-like member (such as a non-woven fabric) and is disposed on a rear surface of the pad member.
In the related-art technique, the pad member is disposed on the frame member while the rear surface (the elastic fiber body) of the pad member contacting the frame member, whereby the pad member is assembled with the frame member.
However, in the related-art technique, since the elastic fiber body is a flat sheet-like member, the elastic fiber body comes into surface contact with the frame member. For this reason, when a person sits on the seat, noises (such as rustling noise) may be generated due to friction between the frame member and the elastic fiber body.